


Supposed to be Over

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny thought it was over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to be Over

It was all supposed to be over. One last stand, never to be tormented again. No more flesh creatures using him, warping him, making him everything he was not. No more drain on his spark, knowing he was the traitor to all he had once committed to. No more drive to best every other fighter out there. No more worrying for what his twin thought of him.

He'd unburdened his conscience, admitted to his dealings with Starscream. He was ready to move on, ready to give the Autobots that last fighting chance. It was all supposed to end in a final blaze of glory.

So why could he feel the shattered remnants of his form, and why was his processor initiating self-repair? He was Sunstreaker; he always did everything perfect.

Everything but die, it seemed.


End file.
